


Turquoise

by ClayJackson



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Healthy Relationships, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: “Maybe we could set up something where you pretend to uh. Um...force yourself onto me?”Eddie can't help but think about the idea of how easily Richie could overpower him, and it leaves him breathless. They talk about it, set up boundaries and signals to make sure there's clear communication, and the rest is up to Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 35
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about this idea for a little and really fell in love with it. I've got a few different scenes that I want to write so I decided to just make this multiple chapters and add them as I go. If anyone has any suggestions or wants to see something in particular, let me know!

Richie can tell when Eddie’s thinking about something. He stares through the walls, eyes unfocused, and his petting gets too rhythmic, loses its intention. So when Eddie starts doing just that after they’ve had sex, Richie asks. “Whatcha thinking about, Eds?” 

Eddie blinks, his eyes shifting back to the room and smiles down at him. “Nothing, just zoned out.” 

Now usually Richie would buy that. He knows just as well what it’s like to be zoned out and not even thinking about anything. But the way Eddie’s cheeks get pink when he says it tells him that he’s lying. “Oh really? Too distracted by nothing to properly pay attention to me?” Richie laments as he flops over Eddie’s lap dramatically, making him laugh. 

“No, I was just thinking about some things.”

The dreaded Things. Things were either good or bad, and you never knew which until you knew what Things it was. Things made Richie nervous. One too many “We need to talk about Things.” had happened in his life. Most of them bad. But looking up at the blush on Eddie’s face, Richie dared to hope that maybe this was some good Things.

“Like what?”

Eddie huffed and now Richie was sure that it was a good Things. “Just like….” He sighed, running his fingers through his blond hair. “Some sex things.”

Richie laughed sitting back up to kiss his cheek. “My god, the sweet Eddie Kaspbrak? Thinking about  _ sex things _ ?” 

Eddie shoved him as he laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well now I’m not even going to consider telling you,” he said as he turned his head away.

“Oh come on, dear. You’re not good at keeping a secret for more than a week.”

“That’s not true!” he said. “I managed to keep several secrets for oh say, thirty odd years?”

“Eds, those weren’t secrets to anyone but yourself.” Richie wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, pressing kisses against his neck that made him laugh and squirm. “Now tell me what you’re thinking about.”

Eddie groaned softly and covered his face, taking a deep breath and sitting for a moment before mumbling something. 

“Gonna have to speak up, I can’t hear you.” 

“I just think,” Eddie starts up, throwing his hands from his face onto the blankets. “I was just thinking that, ah, we could maybe…. Maybe try, um…try out somethings where maybe things are...well where you could, um. You could sort of- stop looking at me like that!”

Richie can’t help but grin as he watches Eddie stammer through his wants even after he yells at him. “Keep going, I’m listening.”

Eddie covers his face and breathes again, pausing before speaking quickly. “Maybe we could set up something where you pretend to uh. Um...force yourself onto me?” He looks at Richie over the edges of his fingers, face bright red and glasses fogging up from his hot breath being trapped between his face and hands. 

“Eddie, I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that. I mean, look at me,” he says and gestures to himself; tall, broad, covered in hair. “I could hurt you.” He thinks of a werewolf, unhinged and brutal, and shudders.

Eddie thinks the exact same thing and shudders in sync, except a spike of arousal hits him thinking about being pinned under that wild weight. His refractory period is far too long for him to get hard again, but his cock does give a valiant twitch. “I mean, that would sort of be part of it, wouldn’t it? 

Richie just stares at him for a moment, squinting to see him clearer without his contacts. 

“Of course, we wouldn’t have to if you’re really uncomfortable with it. It was just something I thought of and wanted to suggest, just in case maybe…” he trailed off, running his hand over Richie’s chest passively. 

“I’m just worried. What happens if I go too far? I wouldn’t want to do anything that actually made you uncomfortable.”

“We could set up a safeword, some signals. I’ve sort of, um, been reading about how other people practice it,” Eddie mumbled towards the end of his sentence, looking down and letting his hand rest. 

Richie raised an eyebrow slightly. “You’ve read stuff about it?  _ Really?  _ You’ve hardly ever looked at porn more than a raunchy magazine and you’ve actually researched this?”

Eddie blushes and presses his face into Richie’s shoulder as much as he can without his glasses digging into his skin painfully. “Shut up. I just saw something about it and fell down the rabbit hole and started reading stuff other people wrote, you know how that happens.”

“Don’t think I’ve ever done that with  _ porn  _ though, Eddie.”

He slapped at Richie. “Stop mocking me!” 

Richie laughed and squeezed him close, ruffling his hair and getting his face back out from his hiding place. “Never.” He kissed his nose and smiled, looking over his face. “Give me a little to think about it, okay? If you want something, I want to be able to give it to you. I just have to take a little.” 

Eddie nodded, curling up around Richie, their legs twisted together under the blankets. “That’s fine. Again, if you don’t want to that’s alright.”

Richie nodded back and kissed his forehead. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

\-----------------------------------------

Richie thinks about it.  _ A lot.  _ He works away at the suggestion in the LA traffic, does research on his phone before he goes live or in between meetings and interviews, conjures up ideas and imagines scenarios. 

He starts to slowly like the idea. He had pinned Eddie down in the past, the sort of playful restraint when Eddie squirmed from overstimulation or embarrassment. A few times he had to cover Eddie's mouth with his hand to keep him quiet when they were in hotel rooms between gigs. He had gotten rough with him  _ many _ times, they both had some masochism and sadism running through them. And he knew that Eddie liked how big he was. Not a day would go by that he would make a comment on it. Little "You're too damn tall" when pouting and dragging him down for a kiss, and a few "You're so strong" when Richie would carry him on bad pain days. There was that hint of breathlessness that crowded into the words. 

But Richie? He was scared of it all. He still feared himself becoming like the werewolf that terrified him when he was younger. That fear of being a monster and predator, of taking and taking and taking until people got hurt. What scared him more was that he was starting to  _ like _ the idea of letting go. It sent an awful shudder down him and sat low in his gut. The idea of being able to just grab Eddie and man handle him however he wanted was horrifyingly thrilling.

He brings it up later, mumbled into Eddie’s neck and dancing around the topic until Eddie drags it out of him. “We don’t have to, you know,” Eddie tells him while watching him pick at the edge of the blanket.

“No, I…. I think I want to,” he says softly, face flushed. 

“Yeah, baby?” Eddie smiles and grabs his chin to make him look at him. “What do you think you want?”

Richie swallows hard enough for Eddie to feel the bob of his throat under his hand. “I don’t know. Just knowing that  _ you  _ want it is enough to make me want it.”

Eddie smiles more and leans up to kiss him, running his fingers through his hair slowly. “What have you been thinking about?”

Richie takes his turn to smile, kissing him back and nuzzling into his wrist. “Now if I told you that, it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?”

The blond laughs and pushes at him slightly before settling down onto him more, sighing softly. “You know we  _ should _ talk about it more. I know where my limits are, but I don’t know about yours.”

He quiets and thinks. Really tries to piece together the images and words that had just been floating loosely through his head. “I haven’t really thought about that. The main thing is really being able to make sure that you’re actually okay with what’s going on. That I’m not  _ actually _ raping you on accident.”

Eddie shivers and nods, sliding his hand down Richie’s arm to hold his. “Well of course. We’ll set up a specific safeword, maybe even a hand signal or something for if I can’t speak,” Eddie says, slipping into his Factual voice, as if he was talking about what kind of couch he wanted or something. “But like, how much are you willing to put up with? We both know that you can pin me, but how much is too much fighting back? Like what about biting, kicking, clawing, screaming, all those sorts of things?”

Richie stares ahead as he’s flooded with the images of Eddie doing what he just said. Of him grabbing Eddie and lifting him, and Eddie shouting and kicking and clawing his forearms up to try and get away. It sends a sickening jolt of arousal through him. He licks his lips and swallows hard again before he can speak. “I-I would be okay with that.”

Eddie nods and rests his head on him, thinking of the other things they need to work out. “I really don’t have...too many limits. I mean the obvious things like no permanent injury and stuff like that, but, um, as for in scene itself? I really don’t want to have to worry about things like that. I mean, the whole point is for you to do just whatever you want, isn’t it?” 

“What about the scene itself? I mean, what place and time would you be comfortable or uncomfortable with?”

Eddie thinks for a moment, before flushing as he presses against him. “Honestly? As long as it’s not too in public, anything would be fine with me. Hell, even if I’m asleep. I mean I know we already kind of do that, but waking me up with some sleepy light touches is different than you shoving your cock in me.” 

Richie bites down on his lip as he thinks about it. Eddie was really just putting so much faith and control into him, wasn’t he? It was something Richie wasn’t used to. He might be big and flashy, but he was never much to take the lead in any given situation. “Okay,” he says breathlessly. “I think I can work with that.”

The two of them talk more about it. Sometimes a brief comment here, sometimes more serious and detailed conversations about the logistics of it all. They agree on a safeword to stop the scene, and a safe phrase to be able to check in during it without breaking the setting too much, along with hand signals and taps for if Eddie couldn’t talk. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has woken him up with sleepy sex before, and Eddie loved it. Waking up to the first thing being Richie’s mouth on the back of his neck or his hands slowly palming over him or his cock grinding against his ass was amazing. So he doesn’t think anything about it in his half awake state, just letting the warm buzz of arousal slowly wake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healthy communication? In MY fics? It's more likely than you'd think. Also folks, please feel free to leave suggestions for new chapters! I'd love experimenting with different ideas with this set up. 
> 
> And! If anyone would be interested in a Discord server that's exclusively 90s miniseries and book (Mainly just not the new movies because I get whiplash from the different characterization), let me know either on here or my Tumblr (also ClayJackson). I've been wanting to make one for a while but haven't found people interested

Eddie mumbles something softly in his sleep when he feels Richie moving behind him. It’s super early in the morning and the sky is still dark. The movement isn’t enough to wake him up, neither is the light touches that Richie gives him. 

He’s hardly conscious when he feels Richie’s hand slide down the back of his pajama pants, pushing and tugging them down from his hips. He shifts, rolling onto his stomach a little, unconsciously giving Richie more access. Richie has woken him up with sleepy sex before, and Eddie loved it. Waking up to the first thing being Richie’s mouth on the back of his neck or his hands slowly palming over him or his cock grinding against his ass was amazing. So he doesn’t think anything about it in his half awake state, just letting the warm buzz of arousal slowly wake him.

Eddie groans when he feels Richie press a slick finger into him, legs spreading open. He works it slowly before quickly pushing in another one, the stretch just shy of being uncomfortable. Another soft moan escapes him as he rolls into his touch, brown eyes opening for a moment before he realizes they’re too heavy to do anything with and shuts them again.

A third finger stretches him out further, this one causing just a bit of an ache. He reaches back with one hand and pushes at Richie’s slightly to tell him, sleepily saying something about needing to go slower. He doesn’t stop though, instead grabbing Eddie’s hand and pressing it down onto the mattress. Eddie whines softly, tugging at his arm to pull away as he wakes up more. “Richie,” he says softly. “Not so fast.”

“That’s too bad,” Richie says back, voice low against the back of Eddie’s neck where he presses a soft kiss. He pushes his fingers in deep, making Eddie gasp and twitch from the thick stretch. 

“Rich,” he says breathlessly as he opens his eyes, realization seeping into him. “Richie, you’ve got to-”

He’s muffled by Richie’s other hand covering his mouth, making him suck in air through his nose. “Shh.” Richie says against his ear. His hand moves away slightly, enough that Eddie can open his mouth and slowly drag his tongue up his palm twice. A moment later and Richie’s hand is tight against his mouth again, muffling the moan he almost lets out before squirming against him. 

“This is going to be easier if you don’t fight, baby,” Richie growls, thrusting his fingers hard into him and spreading them. Eddie whined loudly, pushing at the hand in his ass with one and clawing at the one on his mouth with the other. 

Richie was strong, but Eddie was surprisingly feisty and strong enough to put up a good fight. He left nail marks on Richie's arm as he managed to pull his hand away from his mouth for a split second before Richie jerked his fingers and made him lose his grip. He thrashed about and twisted, making Richie groan behind him. Then he felt the weight shift and pressure lift for a second before coming down on him twice as heavy. Eddie was on his stomach with Richie’s weight pressing down on his back, pinning him and greatly reducing his movements.

Eddie pressed his forehead into the pillows, a low moan escaping him as his hard cock drags against the sheets. He couldn’t help bucking his hips to get more of that friction, especially when Richie pushes against his prostate and makes him jump.

“Oh? Are you actually  _ enjoying _ this?” Richie laughs behind his ear, rubbing his fingers back and forth to feel Eddie clench and squirm. Eddie shakes his head as much as he can while squeezing his arm three times. Richie laughs again pulling his hand away to reach down and grab his cock. “You are enjoying this! Practically dripping just from having my fingers in your ass. Just wait until it’s my cock fucking you.”

“Stop!” Eddie shouted, grabbing at the sheets and trying to drag himself away. Richie easily stopped him, dropping his cock in order to press his forearm across his back. “Please, just let me go.”

“Oh no no no, I’ve already got you worked open, it would be a waste not to fuck you,” Richie said as he pulled his fingers out. He took a moment to wipe his fingers off and spread some more lube over his cock. He wanted to be rough with Eddie, but he didn’t want to hurt him  _ too _ bad. 

Eddie keened as he felt Richie pressing into him, feeling the metal piercing through the head drag against his hole before slipping in. He gasped and clawed the pillows when Richie thrust himself in quicker than usual. Despite being worked open, there was still a stretch that ached from Richie’s too big dick. He made a mental note to keep himself prepared when they might have a scene. 

Richie fucks into him hard and fast and it makes Eddie sob, gasping and whining with each movement. He presses his face into the bed to quiet himself, wetting the fabric with overwhelmed tears. A moment later and his head is jerked back by his hair, making him wince and his cock twitch. "Don’t muffle yourself like that. I want to hear each moan you make like the whore you are." 

He groaned low in his throat, shaking his head. "Please," he whimpers, intermingling the scene and his own desire. 

Richie moaned and grabbed his shoulder and hip, dragging him back into each thrust. "Gonna beg for me now? Change your mind and accept that you're just a slut who wants to get a good fucking?" 

"No, no, please," he gasps, words broken out of him from Richie’s movements. 

"What, don’t want me to keep fucking you?" He reached down and grabbed Eddie's swollen cock again, stroking it roughly. "Your cock seems to like this. Want me to cum inside you, baby?" 

Eddie gasped, jerking into his touch and whining from overstimulation, shaking his head. "O-Oh god, please don’t. Please, I don’t want- ah!" He’s cut off when Richie grabs his blond curls again and  _ pulls, _ craning his neck back to a point of discomfort that sends a thrill through him and makes his cock leak. 

"Shh, I know you do. You want me to fuck my cum into you and jerk you off while I do it, don’t you? Trying to act like you don’t want this when your body is straining for it." He fucks him harder, knocking the wind out of him each time and squeezing his cock. "Go ahead, babe. Cum on my cock." 

Eddie sobs loudly, shaking his head and crying even as his body tenses up. He scrambles at the sheets, trying to find some stability as he’s pounded. It only takes a few more moments before he keans, back arching as his orgasm hits hard. 

"There you go, that's a good bitch, cumming just like I asked," Richie groans against his neck. He doesn’t give Eddie a single moment to come down from his climax, each thrust dragging it out and sending another spark through him. Eddie gasps and whimpers each time, slipping into overstimulation as Richie keeps fucking him, making tears roll down his cheeks. 

"Gonna cum in you. Going to fill this tight ass right up," he says, thrusting into him roughly. A moment later and he’s letting out a deep groan, shoving his cock as deep into him as he can with grinding, shallow thrusts as he cums. 

Richie pants as he comes down, pressing his face against Eddie's neck and kissing at him, running a slow hand over his hip. Eddie's still shaking and breathing raggedly, sniffles breaking the unsteady rhythm. "You okay, Ed?" Richie says softly, kissing behind his ear and along the side of his head several times. 

Eddie nods weakly, reaching back with a hand to pat at Richie's hair awkwardly. "Y-Yeah, just. Just need a moment." He wipes at his face, taking in a shuddering breath to try and get it back. He slumps against the bed, the shakes quieting down as Richie continues to kiss and touch him. When his breath gets back to him he starts laughing, small little chuckles before reaching a peak. 

“Baby? You okay?” Richie asks softly, fingers brushing his hair back. 

“Oh god, yes,” Eddie said through his laughter. “That was good.  _ So good.  _ Holy shit, Richie.” He laughed again, covering his mouth with his hand to try and get himself to calm down.

Richie sighed, relaxing against him. “Good. I was worried I might’ve gone too far.”

“Hell no, that was perfect. Oh my god,” Eddie groaned and laughed at himself. He was slightly out of it, the afterglow of orgasm and adrenalin making it hard for him to come up with proper thoughts. “God, that was good.”

Richie laughed at him, kissing his cheek. “Want me to pull out?”

Eddie whined at the thought but nodded. He’d love to do nothing but have Richie’s cock filling him all the time, but life was too impractical for that. He groaned when Richie pulled out slowly, dropping onto the bed with a heavy sigh. 

“Feeling alright?” Richie said as he laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around him and dragging him close. 

“Yeah, yeah. Holy  _ shit,  _ Richie.” He laughed again, giddy and fuzzy as he curled into him. 

“Can we talk about it? I want to know if there was anything I could do better.” Richie’s voice was soft.

“That was  _ amazing _ . Oh my god I wasn’t expecting you to do that.”

“Isn’t that the point?” Richie jokes, grinning at him. Eddie shoves at him teasingly and weakly. 

“I mean, yes, but still. Being woken up like that? God it felt good. You know how I love waking up to you touching me, so that was nice. And then when, uh. Fuck, I can’t remember but there was a point where I realized what you were doing and almost came right then. What time is it even?” 

Richie glanced at the clock. “2:47. I woke up and saw that it was still early in the night, and I know we don’t have any plans for tomorrow so I thought it’d be a good time to try. I figured if you didn’t like it, we could just go back to sleep, and if you did then we can sleep it off.”

Eddie smiled leaning forward to kiss him, nuzzling his nose against his cheek and feeling the edge of his mustache tickle against his jaw. “I liked that a lot. When you pinned me down while I was trying to get away? Fuck, that was nice. I  _ loved  _ having you on top of me like that. And all those awful things you were saying? God, amazing.”

“I’m glad, I was worried I might be going too far with that.”

“No, that was really good. God, that whole scene was  _ really good.” _

Richie laughed softly, kissing his forehead and rubbing his hand along his back. “Anything hurt? I know you wanted some pain and roughness, but I was trying to not go too far.”

“No, I’m good. Only thing that hurt a little when you shoved that huge cock of yours in me. A little more stretching would be nice in the future, but it’s nothing I won’t be over in a day.” Eddie sighed softly, really enjoying the ache that spreads through his body. He looked down at Richie’s arm, running a hand along where he had grabbed earlier. “Did I hurt you? I know you said you were fine with me putting up a strong fight but I want to make sure.”

“I mean, yeah, I’m going to have some marks cause I think you drew blood, but feeling you fight back like that actually turned me on  _ way _ more than I thought it would,” Richie said, voice getting soft towards the end. “I didn’t think I would really like this that much because it kind of scares me to think I like it, but uh, that was actually kind of fun.” He’s mumbling his words, face flushed.

Eddie hummed, running his hand up from his arm to stroke his hair. “I would hope you liked it at least a little. I know I’m the one who suggested it, but it wouldn’t be nearly as fun if you weren’t enjoying it too.” He kissed him, holding their faces close together. 

“I know, but I can be scary, Eds. I’m used to hearing people talk about this kind of shit with guys like me. I’m scared that doing stuff like this is going to just make people go “See? I was right the whole time.” Richie thinks of the predatory werewolf again and his stomach turns. 

“Rich,” Eddie says softly but sternly. “Babe. This is  _ nothing _ like any of that. I asked you for this, I wanted this, and you enjoying it makes it good. You’re not bad for doing  _ consensual  _ non-consent.”

Richie sighed, nodding and kissing the top of his head. “I know.”

Eddie kisses him back, tracing his fingers along the side of Richie’s face. “I want you to want this, darling. It makes it so much better for me if you enjoy “forcing” me to do things, makes it feel more realistic.” 

Richie nodded again, pulling Eddie closer and wrapping a leg around him. “Okay, I’ll try not to think about it too much.”

Eddie rolled his eyes subtly but dropped it. He knew Richie would think about it too much, for a while at least, but he hoped it wouldn’t keep up for too long. He could already feel himself buzzing in anticipation for the next time Richie did this. 

“I love you, baby,” Eddie said, dragging him into a kiss. 

“Love you too,” Richie mumbled back, nuzzling his nose into his hair and breathing in deeply. “Want me to clean things up?”

Eddie groaned, grabbing him tightly. “Nah, I’ll deal with feeling gross. You’ve fucked me out too much to make me care.” He laughed, nuzzling into his chest. 

“Mm, good, cause I really didn’t feel like getting up either. That was nice, but I  _ am  _ tired still.” 

“Let’s go back to bed then. Like you said, we can sleep in tomorrow and not worry about anything.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie wonders if things will always be so tense when the scarf on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter (might add onto it instead of making another, we'll see what I write next) cause I am Struggle trying to do this and move from one thing to another, so if anyone has suggestions, let me know!!
> 
> Also if you're interested in a 90s miniseries only (with some book) Discord, let me know on here or Tumblr! I'd love to make one if folks are interested (or join one if there already is!)

When Richie sees Eddie wearing the scarf for the first time, he freezes on the spot. They had talked about it as a signal for when Eddie was in the mood for one of those scenes. When Eddie pulled it out of a drawer and wrapped it around his neck, asking Richie what he thought, Richie worried. What if Eddie forgot which scarf it was and accidentally wore this one without realizing it and wasn’t actually in the mood? What if he wore a similar color and Richie mistook it? Of course they had other fail safes in place in case Richie did make a move and Eddie didn’t  _ actually _ want it. 

But when he walks into the kitchen and sees Eddie  _ wearing  _ it, there’s no mistaking which scarf it is. The fabric is thin, draping over and around his neck loosely and making a small knot. It’s less of a scarf and more of an ascot, but Richie can’t be damned to figure out what the difference is. The vibrant turquoise blends into his saturated color scheme while still standing out. 

Eddie looks over at him and smiles, his face a light pink. “Good morning,” he says, feeling his stomach twisting in anticipation. He knew that wearing the scarf gave Richie permission, but that didn’t mean Richie would actually do anything to him. The unknowing made his heart flutter so early into the experimentation of this new kink.

"Good morning," Richie responds, walking over to wrap his arms around Eddie and rest his chin on his shoulder. "Is the coffee ready?" The touch is something they've done all the time in the past, but he hears the way Eddie breathes in. The normally innocent act is coated in tension because of the scarf, because both of them know what could happen at any innocent moment when Eddie is wearing it. Richie wonders if things will always be so tense when the scarf on. 

“Almost, want me to get you anything for breakfast?”

Richie shook his head. “Nah, I’m not hungry yet.” He kissed Eddie’s cheek and reached up to lift one of the ends of the scarf. “This looks nice on you.”

Eddie shivered, leaning his head back to give him more room. “Mm, Thank you.” He let out a slow breath. His heart was beating strong against his chest. 

Richie kissed his cheek again as he let go, walking to the fridge and grabbing the coffee creamer from the door. “Anything for you?”

“No thanks, I ate before you woke up.” Eddie turned to look at him, leaning back against the counter. “Want me to drive you to work today?” 

“Nah, I’ll drive myself, I’ve got a few stops I wanna make before hand,” Richie lied. He really just needed a few moments to think about things. 

Eddie pouted slightly but nodded as Richie grabbed a mug, filling it almost halfway with creamer and sugar before adding the coffee. “You can drive me home though, we could swing by somewhere for dinner.” That made Eddie smile.

“Sounds good. Give me a call when you’re done?” 

“Of course,” Richie said as he took a sip of his coffee, wrinkling his nose before adding another spoonful of sugar. He took another sip, was satisfied with the flavor, before setting it back down and pulling Eddie into a soft kiss. “You really do look nice,” he said softly. 

Eddie blushed, kissing him back quickly before turning his head, the scarf feeling heavy around his neck. “Stop flattering me.”

Richie smiled wrapping an arm around Eddie’s waist, slipping his hand down further to grab his ass. He jumped, flushing and slapping away Richie’s hand. “Richie, stop.” 

There was that breathlessness in his voice when he spoke, his heart picking up. He wondered to himself if he  _ should  _ always fight back when he had the scarf on, or if sometimes going with it would make things even more spontaneous and flip things around for Richie. 

His heart sank when Richie pulled away, grabbing his coffee again and moving to the living room. “Okay, I’m sorry.” He opened his mouth to say something, to reassure Richie that he could keep going. Maybe he forgot exactly what the scarf meant and really did just think he looked good in it? But then he saw the little twitch of a smile under his mustache and  _ Oh.  _ Maybe Richie had the same idea as he did. If Richie did fuck him every time he had the scarf on, it would lose it’s meaning. He’d come to expect it whenever he wore it, and that sort of defeated the point of having it as a signal. He followed him into the living room after grabbing his own coffee, curling up on the couch next to him as he turned the television on. 

Eddie rested his head on his shoulder, tucking his legs up underneath himself. He ran a hand along Richie’s leg slowly as they watched MTV together, that tension still there between them.  _ Maybe this was a mistake,  _ he thought to himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie feels exposed as he sat in the idling car and read. The impatience of waiting for Richie to be done was killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord we got more tags to add to this bad boy. As always, feel free to leave any suggestions for more chapters! I've had to firmly tell myself stop writing plot, just write the porn you wanna create!! Also if you wanna join an 18+ Miniseries/Book discord server, let me know on here or Tumblr!

Eddie felt so  _ scandalous  _ as he drove. He had taken the scarf off when Richie left and toyed around with the idea of wearing it when he picked him up. The fabric was warm in his hand and made the blood rush to his face. He could have argued it was a last minute decision to throw it on, if it weren't for the fact that he spent half an hour stretching himself. 

Even with the tinted windows of the limo, he felt like everyone could see him. The saturated blue stood out even against his bright suits. Wearing something innocent that had a much naughtier meaning behind it had his cock half hard in his pants. He felt like an  _ exhibitionist,  _ and while they had done some risky, semi-public things (and he had enjoyed those), this felt more explicit. Sure, no one else would know what the scarf meant, but that didn’t make it any less exhilarating. 

Eddie feels exposed as he sat in the idling car and read. The impatience of waiting for Richie to be done was killing him. He checked his watch again. 6:45pm. Three minutes had passed since the last time he checked. Fifteen since Richie was supposed to be done.

There’s a tap on his window that makes him jup, rolling down the window slightly. Richie’s bright blue eyes looked down through the crack at him, wrinkles crinkling at the corners. “Excuse me, my husband was supposed to be picking me up. You wouldn’t have happened to see a rocking blond driving around here, would you?”

Eddie couldn’t help laughing. “No, haven’t seen anyone like that around, but if you want to hop in, I can give you a ride home, handsome.”

Richie laughed back, winking at him before circling around to the other side. Eddie unlocked the door for him and he climbed in, long legs squished under the dashboard before he moved the chair back. “Why thanks, mister, I appreciate it,” he said. His eyes flicked over Eddie, falling on the scarf. He was surprised he was still wearing it. Of course, he had sort of hoped he would still be wearing it, but it was still a pleasant surprise. 

Eddie's heart jumped in his chest when he saw the way Richie's eyes landed on the scarf. He had been aroused the entire time he wore it, but his cock twitched now. He opened his mouth, not sure if he was going to talk to Richie or if he was just going to ask about dinner plans, but either way it didn't matter. 

Richie grabbed his hair and yanked, pulling him down and sideways. "Shh, I've got a better idea for that mouth of yours." He twisted his hand, making Eddie gasp and bite his lip, using the other one to undo his slacks and pull his cock out. “Come on, baby.”

“Stop, you’re hurting me,” Eddie said, putting bite into his voice but not getting too loud. As much as he wanted to play into the scenario, he did realize that they  _ were  _ still in public and making a scene would be embarrassing at best, and getting the cops called at worst. 

“Aww, am I? You better get your mouth around my cock before I hurt you more,” he spat back, releasing Eddie’s hair for a moment to tap his fingers against him. Eddie tapped back on his knee and Richie gripped his hair again, roughly pulling him. “Get that seat belt off so you can get over here.”

Eddie whimpered as he fumbled to undo the buckle, falling forward when Richie yanked on his hair again to pull him into his lap, his face landing against his leg. He looked down at Richie’s thick cock and swallowed hard. “I can’t,” he said softly.

“Yes you can. And if you can’t, well, that’s your problem.” Richie twisted his hair again, making him gasp and giving him the opportunity to shove his cock between Eddie’s lips. 

He gagged around the cock, hands pushing against Richie’s legs and stomach to pull himself away, but he couldn’t with Richie pressing down on his head. Richie tapped the top of his head and Eddie tapped back, letting out a soft moan around his cock. “Oh come on, you can do better than that.”

Richie grabbed his head tightly and dragged him off his cock before shoving him back down again. He was rough, forcing Eddie down on his cock. There was a part of him that worried he was being too rough, but Eddie’s hand was right there on his leg, he had to have trust that Eddie would give a signal if it was too much. 

Drool dripped from Eddie’s mouth as he gagged on his cock, his mouth stretched wide from his girth. Tears ran down his cheeks with each thrust, soaking into the fabric of Richie’s pants. His own cock was  _ hard,  _ and he was just thankful that Richie couldn’t see how aroused he was by getting his face fucked. 

He gagged loudly as Richie thrust up, pushing his cock down against the back of his throat. His body tried to jerk away but Richie’s hands were strong, keeping him down as he groaned. “Oh yeah, there we go. Feels nice having you swallow my cock. 

Eddie shook, hands flailing to try and push himself off. His nose was pressed against Richie’s leg, making it hard for him to breathe and he whined, chest heaving with adrenalin. Richie pulled him off his cock, slapping him across the face. It made him gasp and shudder.

“God, you look good like this. Making a mess of yourself, aren’t you?” Richie dragged a thumb across his cheek, smearing tears along his skin before pushing him back down on his cock. “Gonna fuck your mouth and cum down that tight throat of yours,” he groaned as he thrust. 

Eddie whimpered and gagged with every movement, digging his nails into Richie’s legs. Sometimes he gagged so hard he was afraid he was going to make even  _ more _ of a mess than he already had, and thanked himself for holding off on dinner until he picked Richie up. 

“Feel so good, baby,” Richie moaned as his movements became erratic. “Want me to fill you up? Pump my cum into your stomach?” He could feel Eddie struggling to fight against him but held tight. “Yeah, here it comes,” he groaned as he pushed Eddie down on his cock.

Eddie heaved when Richie’s cock shoved down his throat, pushing past his gag reflex. His body convulsed, hands desperately scrambling to try and free himself as he felt Richie cum. It flooded the back of his throat, burning the soft and irritated tissue before he started coughing. 

Richie released the pressure on the back of his head when he started coughing and Eddie pulled himself off to cough into his hand. He fumbled in one of his jacket pockets to find a tissue and Eddie took it thankfully. “You okay, darling?” 

He nodded between the coughs, wiping the drool, tears, and cum off his face. He blew into the tissue, making a disgusting noise as his nosed burned from the cum he had inhaled into it. “Yeah,” he said weakly, patting Richie’s leg to let him know he was okay. 

It took him a few moments of coughing and blowing before he was able to sigh heavily, slumping down in his own seat. “If I get pnumonia from you cumming in my lungs, I will murder you,” he joked, smiling at Richie. 

Richie laughed softly, tucking his cock back into his pants, slightly uncomfortable with the sticky wet spot from Eddie’s drool and tears. “That sounds fair.” He leaned over and kissed Eddie lightly, running fingers through his hair. “That wasn’t too rough for you, right?”

Eddie shook his head, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to his palm. “I don’t think I’d want it that rough in the future, but I’m fine, I’ll survive.” He kissed his hand again, pressing his cheek against his skin as he glared at him. “I  _ am  _ disappointed though. I spent time stretching myself before I came to pick you up, and you decided to us my  _ throat? _ ”

Richie stared at him for a moment, a smile spreading over his face. “Aw, you got yourself all nice and prepared for me? That’s sweet,” he said, leaning forward to kiss his nose. “Did you still want to get something to eat?”  
“Yeah, I hadn’t eaten before getting you. Which was apparently a good idea, considering how much you were making me gag.” Eddie laughed softly, kissing him back. “What were you thinking about?” 

“I didn’t really have anything planned, I figured we could just drive until something caught our eye if you didn’t have a place you wanted to go,” Richie shrugged. 

“That sounds good, let me know if you see anything that sounds good,” Eddie said as he took his glasses off, wiping them off with a cloth from his pocket. 

Eddie was a good driver, but if he was slightly worse at his job, who could really blame him for driving with a hard cock and a well fucked mouth?


	5. Art, not fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drawing I did inspired by this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter!! Just me being in love with the way I drew this so much that I gotta tuck it in here.   
> Better quality one on my IT specific Tumblr here https://breathing-in-that-derry-air.tumblr.com/post/190488785713/turquoise-image-ref

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image Ref: https://queercultdump.tumblr.com/post/187885693669/connor


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Richie,” Eddie softly scolded, glancing around the bathroom, thankful no one was in there right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions, please let me know! Also if you'd like to join my 18+ Miniseries/Book server, let me know as well!!

Eddie spent most of their dinner sipping water and clearing his throat, blaming it on a cough when one of the waiters commented on it before glaring at Richie who grinned back. Dessert was  _ amazing _ , both of them were always weak for molten lava cakes. 

“Thank you,” Eddie said when the waiter handed his card back, tucking it into his wallet along with the receipt. He took another sip of water as he organized their table, piling the dishes together and the trash on top. 

“I’m going to go wash my hands,” Richie said as he set a napkin on top of the pile Eddie had made and stood up.

“I’ll come with you,” Eddie replied, patting at his jacket pockets and turning to look in the booth to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything before following Richie. 

The bathrooms were large and well lit, mirrors and sinks lining one of the walls. Eddie washed his hands next to Richie, looking up at himself in the mirror and swallowing softly. He hadn’t actually  _ seen  _ himself wearing the turquoise scarf. It framed the underside of his jaw, cushioning it and softening his face. The blue contrasted well with his blond hair. He looked nice.

Richie looked at him through the mirror, grinning from the way Eddie’s face flushed from looking at himself. He shook the water off of his hands, wiping them on his pants before wrapping them around Eddie’s waist. 

“Richie,” Eddie softly scolded, glancing around the bathroom, thankful no one was in there right  _ now. _

“Shh,” he said, sliding a hand down each side of him to cup at his cock and ass, laughing from the way he jumps and swats his hands. 

“Richie!” 

“I said be quiet,” Richie said as he reached up and covered Eddie’s mouth, leaving just a little gap between his lips and his hand. He waited while Eddie thought for a moment before he felt his tongue drag against his palm. Then he clamped his hand down on his mouth properly and dragged him backwards into one of the stalls. Eddie didn’t fight as much as he could have. Again, he didn’t want to cause a  _ scene _ . 

Richie locked the door to the stall behind them and held Eddie tight as he palmed at his cock. “You didn’t think I’d let a pretty stretched ass go to waste, did you?” Eddie shuddered in his arms reaching back and clinging to him. “Just relax, all you have to do is keep your mouth shut. Can you do that for me?” Eddie nodded, spreading his legs to give him more room. “Yeah, that’s a good boy.”

He removed his hand from his mouth and ran it down his back, undoing the front of his pants and pushing them down far enough to get his fingers against him. Eddie’s ass was slick when he dragged his fingers up his thighs and over his hole. “Oh,” Richie gasped. “You’re  _ dripping _ .” 

Eddie bit his lip to keep from whining, breathing through his nose. He clawed at his own chest when Richie’s finger pushed into him, not wanting to lean against the stall door but needing something to hold onto. “Wow baby, you really did get yourself ready for me,” Richie whispered into his ear. Eddie thinks back to the half hour he spent fucking himself open with the largest dildo they have. 

Richie pushed in a second finger after just a moment and Eddie gasped, slamming his own hand over his mouth when he heard Richie chuckle. He moved his fingers slowly, not wanting to make too much noise with the squelching sound Eddie’s hole would make if he properly fingered him. Eddie grinded back into him, hours of being stretched and horny overriding any sense of wanting to role play. 

"Calm down there, sweetheart, I'm not giving you my cock. Fucked that throat of yours too good to get it back up again." He pushed his fingers deep into him, rocking them to grind against his prostate. 

Eddie clawed at his own face when he grinded his fingers, scrambling to keep the noises he wanted to make in his throat and not spill out his open mouth. He grabbed a handful of the scarf and bit down on it, stuffing his mouth with the fabric. Maybe the soft material would dampen any sounds he couldn't keep in. 

Richie’s chest shook with a silent laugh. He moved his fingers steadily while muttering against his neck. "Careful, don't want anyone to hear, do you? It'd be so embarrassing to get caught with your pants down." He rubbed his fingers in small circles over him, biting back a laugh at the way he twitched and clung to himself. 

“Rich,” he took a risk to whine past the scarf. He bucked his hips against him, cock dripping between his legs. 

“Aw, are you hard for me, baby?” Richie said as he reached down to grab his cock. Eddie gasped around his makeshift gag, biting down on it hard to keep himself quiet. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Been hard for me since you stretched yourself earlier? Been aching the entire time you waited for me and while I fucked your mouth? I bet you’ve been hard all throughout dinner too.”

Eddie nodded eagerly, humping into his hand. He was shaking against Richie, breathing heavily through his nose as he clenched around his fingers. “Richie,” he whispered softly. 

“Yeah, baby? Are you going to cum right here? Gagging yourself in a bathroom stall?” He stroked him quickly, digging his fingers fingers into him.

Eddie gasped and clawed at the scarf, whimpering softly as Richie fucked the orgasm from him. His legs shook when he tensed up and he had to rely on trusting Richie to not let him fall onto the dirty floor. 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Richie whispered into his ear. He kissed the side of his face and held him close as he melted against him. 

Eddie’s breathing was loud as he tried to calm himself down, leaning his head back against his shoulder. “Oh my god,” he said softly. 

Richie laughed, slowly pulling his fingers out of him and making him shudder. “You’re going to have to pull your pants back up on your own.” Eddie huffed at him but slowly did so, his face wrinkling at the cum on the inside of his underwear. “I’ll do laundry tomorrow,” Richie said over his shoulder, his hands hovering next to his head to keep them away. 

“With the amount of clothes we’ve ruined today? You better,” Eddie replied, smiling slightly as he got his legs steady and opened the door carefully. He glanced around, listening for a moment to make sure that no one had come in without them noticing before quickly walking to the sink.

They both washed their hands, Eddie making Richie wash his own twice to make sure they were clean before leaving.


End file.
